


Elle s'empara de mon corps et du sien

by Nelja



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The Thing on the Doorstep - H.P. Lovecraft
Genre: Bodyswap, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, Genderfuck, Horror, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asenath veut bien accomplir son devoir conjugal, mais seulement quand son mari et elle échangent leur corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle s'empara de mon corps et du sien

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Lovecraft.

Edouard voit son propre visage, à travers les yeux de sa femme. C'est bien plus net que les images floues qu'il a d'habitude. Il peut tourner la tête, distinguer clairement toute la pièce.

Il rit.

Son corps - sa femme - ne rit pas, mais il voit clairement le sourire de triomphe sur son visage.

"Tu as réussi, Asenath." Il lui semble un peu étrange de parler à sa femme dans un corps d'homme, mais c'est peut-être nécessaire, pour se rappeler ce qu'il est. Il se lève. Il peut contrôler entièrement ce corps. Il se sent maladroit pourtant, son centre de gravité placé différemment, son sens des distances faussé.

Asenath n'a pas les mêmes difficultés avec le corps d'Edouard. Elle marche avec aisance, en souriant toujours. Puis elle se dirige vers lui, semblant avoir pris une décision.

"Pourrait-on... inverser le rituel, maintenant ?"

Elle secoue la tête. "Il s'inversera tout seul, et je veux tester combien de temps cela nécessite." Sa voix est différente, bien sûr, et elle n'est pas celle d'Edouard non plus, différente, entendue d'un autre côté. Mais il reconnaît le ton, celui qui laisse comprendre que ce qu'elle dit ne souffre pas la contestation.

Puis le visage d'Edouard prend une expression de concentration qu'il n'a jamais eue. Asenath vient de prendre une décision.

"Tu ressembles... je ressemble un peu à ma mère."

Edouard écoute avec attention. Sa femme ne lui parle presque jamais de sa famille, et n'a certainement jamais mentionné sa mère.

"Comment était-elle ?"

"Oh, elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que moi. Mais son sang était noble." Son ton est définitif. Elle ne continuera pas sur le sujet.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle embrasse Edouard, qui a un moment de panique.

"Attends... Ce n'est pas..."

"N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?"

Si, en quelque sorte, il a voulu consommer ce mariage, parce que sa femme est belle, et parce que cela se fait. Mais maintenant, il doit se demander si son désir n'a pas une autre source, plus profonde, qui peut lui faire vouloir quand même quelque chose que personne ne fait.

"Quand nous avons commencé ce rituel, je veux dire." continue-t-elle, moqueuse.

"Non !" Mais avec la façon qu'elle a de lui dire, il n'en est plus si certain.

"Et peut-être pourrions-nous avoir une descendance, un jour ?" poursuit-elle, ignorant ses protestations. Leurs corps sont maintenant plaqués l'un contre l'autre. "Un petit garçon... Nous ne sommes pas éternels, après tout..."

"Mais... ce n'est pas toi..." Il ne peut pas s'habituer aux bras d'hommes qui se referment sur les siens. Il pourrait se débattre, mais il ne s'en sent pas la force."

"Mais si, c'est moi." dit-elle d'un ton excédé, et oui, avec cette façon de parler, il ne peut pas contester cela. "Tu peux fermer les yeux, si tu préfères."

C'est ce qu'il fait, intimidé et peut-être un peu curieux tout de même. Sa femme tente de le soulever par la taille, peine, finit par le guider, le trainant à moitié, jusqu'à un divan.

"Je ne suis pas assez fort." dit-elle. "Ou plutôt, tu n'es pas assez fort. Il faudra que nous prenions soin de ce corps."

Edouard proteste mollement. "Je n'aime pas le sport. Vraiment pas."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons un moyen. Et je peux commencer dès maintenant."

Il se laisse coucher sur le canapé, déshabiller. Et en fermant les yeux, en oubliant ce que pourrait en penser le monde, il en viendrait à oublier que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. La sensation n'est pas physiquement déplaisante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lui fende le ventre. Il a un cri aigu.

"Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"C'est normal. C'est toujours ainsi." lui répond Asenath, la voix lointaine. "Pour les filles, la première fois. Voulais-tu donc que ça m'arrive à moi ?"

"Non, mais..."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça serait moi et pas toi ?"

Parce qu'Asenath pourrait retenir les larmes qui lui viennent aux yeux, déjà. Et aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit elle qui le blesse, même s'il n'aurait pas voulu le contraire non plus. Cependant, elle s'est arrêtée maintenant, alors elle fait sans doute un peu attention à lui.

"Désolé." conclut-il. "Tu peux continuer."

Il regarde son propre visage porter le sourire d'Asenath, et se demande s'il pourrait s'y habituer.


End file.
